fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryusei
Ryusei (流星 Ryuusei meaning Shooting star) is the proud, oldest son in the happy family he was once in the outskirts of Fiore (フィオーレ王国 Fiore). The story of Ryusei's life goes back to the day his first sister was born and the dredfull day of Ryusei's parents being killed in an accident. Ryusei didn't know what to do for his little sister for he was only 6 years old. However, this is not only about him and his little sister, Ryusei soon met a nice girl, Shay (シェイ Shei) that became his partner in missions he was sent off for. Ryusei only has thought of Shay as his best friend, and she has always stuck by his side, Even when he had some troubles with his little sister. Ryusei may have some powerful abilities within him, But he also has a Restriction that causes him to do worse in battles, or even loose. Even so, Ryusei fights everyday and practices to keep controll of everything around him. Ryusei's main magic that his family has always possessed is Ice-Make (アイスメイク Aisu Meiku), and is also teaching his little sister it and practicing it with her. Appearance Ryusei is tall standing a height of 5'10, in addition a thin and muscular young man. He has warm, soft skin with gentle eye's and Communication Style The way Ryusei interacts with others goes in different directions depending on certain things. Ryusei has a nice, gentle voice when he speaks, with a sweet laugh that goes with it. Although, his voice can change into different ways dependent on his mood, whether he's angry, sad, or happy. Ryusei talks to others like a typical person. However, there are a few details that makes his communication more different from others. *'Tone' (トーン Tone) *'Speech' (スピーチ Speech) *'Actions' (アクション Action) is all about the movement of how Ryusei reacts during communication. When angry, Ryusei usually doesn't say much, and will take action right away, causing a fight. There have been times he's been sent to another home for the trouble making kids, because he had caused a fight. However, he won't take serious action for just any reason, It's mostly the cause of one's disrespect and words for another. Another trait Ryusei is seen to have is his good sense of humor. Whenever Ryusei can make a smile, It makes Ryusei feels happy also. His body movements can be strange at times, However that's mostly how he attracts others attention. Although he can be quite annoying to some people, Such as the elderly, he has a good time with most others, despite those that thought of him in a different way for taking his little sister. Ryusei can make fun of himself, and can go along with any one who is making fun of him, Which usually can get that person making fun of him a bit angry. Character Defect Personality Ryusei's Personality is mostly in his humor and care for others more then himself. Although he can be harming to others to people who have disrespect, His sister has never been afraid of Ryusei. Beside's others thinking negatively of Ryusei's decision of taking his little sister into custody, Ryusei has always found a way to make others laugh, and it makes Ryusei feel good also to see another smile at him. Furthermore, Ryusei has a high self-esteem, along with his sister, and doesn't get embarrassed so easily, Unless it's a girl he really likes. On that subject, Ryusei hasn't really had any crushes for girls in his past. Thoughts Relationships Ryusei was very close to his parents before his little sister was born. They'd have fights like any normal family and he's get into trouble like a the little boy he was. However, when his little sister was born, Ayaka (彩花 Ayaka), Ryusei didn't know what to think, all he knew is that she got everything from their parents and Ryusei felt he got nothing from them anymore. For that, Ryusei started to not love his new little sister as much. Then a devastating accident occurred that killed their mother and father, when Ryusei was only 6 years old. Ryusei didn't know how to take care of a child, and over his grief of loosing his precious parents he loved, it was even more harder. But he understood that if they were still watching him, they would want him to take care of their only daughter, that is also his baby sister. Knowing this, Ryusei started taking care of Ayaka as if she was his own daughter. Years after the incident's of mixed feelings of her and then loosing their parents, Ryusei began loving his sister even more then he loved himself. They stayed in the same house for so many years and never left, unless for food or taking walks. Others never cared for them, which Ryusei could never understand, he would always see others as they gave them a dirty look. Ryusei never cared what others thought of him, whether it bad or not for him to take over his little sister instead of putting her with another family, because she belonged with him and he would die trying to save her from anything. Furthermore, he began to learn a new magic, all on his own, Revival Magic (復活マジック Resurrection Magic). This magic consists of taking one's own life to give to another. Ryusei knows this is a powerful magic and can be only used once, for it will kill him the first time. Ryusei made a promise to use it for his baby sister if he knows her life is in danger, or she is already dead. In his eye's, Ayaka is more precious to him then his own life and he will do anything for her to keep her living. On the other side of Ryusei's Sister and Parents, He also has someone very special to him, that also grew up with him since his parents passed away. His name is Aiko (愛子 Aiko meaning Love, Affection Child), a lost cat that Ryusei found wondering the streets. Aiko was very skinny and looked terribly sick at the time, so Ryusei took the kitten into his house, fed him, gave him love, and took care of Aiko until the cat was well healed and healthy. Ayaka helped Ryusei take care of the kitten too, but not as much as Ryusei did, so Ryusei was taking care of Ayaka and Aiko in the same house growing up. The kitten became attached to Ryusei like a baby with a mother, and was following Ryusei everywhere he went around the house. However, There has been times that Ryusei would get angry with Aiko for chewing on his belongings or scratching up his bed and blankets. Even so, Ryusei still cares for Aiko only to remember the good times they've had growing up. Presently, Aiko is a healthy and playful cat that enjoys the outdoors and wants attention consistently. Aiko is also very intelligent, how she will obverve others and learn, remember how to open doors, or even knock on them to get inside. She doesn't need very expensive toys to be happy. To her, just a string is good enough to play with the whole day. What Ryusei likes most about Aiko is what companionship they have together, that others would see with a dog and a man. Ryusei looks at Aiko at the once helpless kitten she was once to the healthy, independent cat she is today. History Ambition Strong Point Synopsis None yet! Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities :Hand & Eye Coordination - :Reflexes - :Muscular Endurance - Ice-Make Ice-Make (Ice Wizard Power) is Ryusei's specialty, like his sisters. This magic is a Caster-Type magic which put to use the element of ice. Ryusei can create a variety of objects out of ice that can be used as offensively or defensively, generally beginning with the command "Ice Make!". Ryusei may also adjust his surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice, outside of battle. :Ice Make: Floor - This is a simple spell spell that Ryusei will freeze the floor, making everyone in the area slip and fall. Ryusei may also freeze lakes, rivers, and oceans to get acrossed them when needed. :Ice Make: Arrows - Ryusei releases and shoots out multiple arrows by both hands and aims them at his apponent. :Ice Make: Sword - Ryusei creates a long, powerful sword out of his hands. The sword is made of unbreakable, strong ice that is enough to fight any other master swords. :Ice Make: Dummy - Ryusei creates an identical copy of himself out of ice, that can be used to avoid attacks or even cause distractions for the enemy, and have a surprise attack. :Ice Make: Bow - Ryusei creates a large bow out of ice that shoots powerful arrows at his target. With using Ice-Make: Ryusei can shoot his arrows at high speed that is unseeable to the naked eye and can pierce through the target of any high strength. :Ice Make: Snow Dragon - Ryusei creates a giant ice-made dragon that can rush against his enimies and crush them in a single blow. :Ice Make: Wolf - Similar to the Snow Dragon, However, instead Ryusei creates a flawless snow wolf that will obey any of Ryusei's commands. Revival Magic Revival Magic is a forbidden form of lost, caster type magic which allows Ryusei to completely revive someone from the dead. However, He must sacrifice himself to give his life to the person that is dead. Ryusei learned this magic for one purpose, and that is to revive his sister if needed. He will not use it for anything else intended. Possession Magic Possession Magic is a caster type magic involving the possession of the mind. Ryusei creates a ghost like figure that approaches the victim and seemingly engulf them, giving Ryusei the possession of their mind forcefully. However, the victim still has all knowledge and memories, and even benefit from even more knowledge, like possibly figuring out how to use the magic. Yet, their personality and mind can come corrupted and can make a strong-willed person to the most evil human being. Escape Magic Restrictions Trivia *Ryusei has named his Snow Dragon Sora.